Flow Cytometry Shared Resource - Project Summary/Abstract For more than thirty years, the Flow Cytometry Shared Resource has served members of the CSHL Cancer Center, offering access to critical equipment and expertise for cell sorting and cell population analysis. The Shared Resource offers three different state-of-the-art instruments with up to five different lasers for cell sorting and analysis. Expert staff is also available for training in the use of equipment, consultation on experimental design, and assistance with operation of instruments. All of these services are highly technical and require skilled staff. Access to Flow Cytometry has allowed the development of protocols for single cell sequencing, the generation and analysis of innovative animal models, and isolation and characterization of the stem cells and immune cells involved in cancer. The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource is well used by Cancer Center members; 31 members (84% of the membership) used this Shared Resource, accounting for 95% of use. Without the Flow Cytometry Shared Resource it would be extremely difficult for individual investigators to have access to this sophisticated instrumentation and these types of services, which are critical to their research programs. During the last funding period, the laboratory space for the Flow Cytometry Shared Resource has been renovated and expanded, improving the efficiency and reliability of the Shared Resource. In summary, the Shared Resource provides CSHL Cancer Center members with a complete complement of state-of-the-art instrumentation and advanced technical support to help accelerate cancer research and discovery.